Service providers, e.g., telecommunications service providers, engage in the handling of voluminous data in the conduct of normal business services and functions. For example, the proliferation of Internet applications and services, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and the popularity of cellular communication systems have resulted in the continual processing of telephone numbers on a large scale. It is observed that modern consumers enjoy near instant service with respect to activation of telephone accounts, and associated services. Managing such data (with tens of millions of records) poses a significant challenge in terms of processing capability and concomitant delay. Due to the intense competition among service providers, delay, however minimal, can result in consumers not subscribing to the relevant services. Hence, loss of revenue is a real consequence of data processing delays.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that enables fast processing of large data files.